when bordem strikes
by the crimson nutcase
Summary: the most confusing thing ever wrote i did't write this my crazy friend and no idea were to put it so i shoved it hear because its a x over between fiction and non fiction if that makes sense.


When Boredom Strikes

**When Boredom Strikes**

When boredom strikes most, they have nothing to do or more often the case something to do that is worse than nothing. They may choose to do something they weren't doing before to make or find something new that they did not have before. And to make something new is the story to be told but it is to be founded upon a lie but yet a true statement can be considered a lie if the person making that statement is doing so to deceive. In this situation, it is the intent of being untruthful rather than the truthfulness of the statement itself that is considered. So can anything be a lie if it is made to decive. If that is not true is this truly a lie or is it the truth in the form of a lie or is it a lie that has manifested in the truth that said can anything be true if the truth can be a lie and if everything is a lie dose that mean there is no lie and therefore everything it true or is that statement a truth ment to decive so therefor a lie.

In my opinion it all started in time as time travels and if one starts in one time but brings his start point back so starting earlier he would have started there but lost all his knowledge of why so he started twice once before the earth was made and once in the year 3486 the year that I think time travel was made yet cloning was not perfected in my opinion. So where the story began Robert Dollingson was born and taken by a different Robert Dollingson to be cloned into the Robert dollingson that did the cloning 30 years in the future so there now should be a baby robert dollingson a clone of that baby and a 30 year old clone of the baby to make the clone that would later clone himself then in time it is thought by some to some degree that he went back to when the earth was made with an item what I think to be most of england would probaly call the Pseudologia of hammers as it can build from what you mentaly think something that dose not exist from parts that do not exist from what I think I understand.

From what I have found the "clone?" child made himself a father but as they exist but did not exist then but will exist in his making so once existed but here they do not he could build a new kind of father a "spirit?" that could himself craft new and interesting things and in the probable fact that he created this "spirit?" father who created a true mother and father he stopped himself from making them himself but if something that which makes that wich dose not exist that then goes on to create that that dosenot exist do they truly exist of are they made to be there but not truly exist and in doing so dose this none existant creature that is there stop the existance of humans?

As life probaly went on or Robert grew in a world of which he was unsure of the true existance of those that "lived?" on the planet but as unsure of weather or not they existed he was sure they were there and if those that didn't exist made something from that that dose exist dose it truly exist or is it just there as everything none existant is in our minds. And if that dose exist and he was a clone of that, that dosent exist from that wich dose exist dose that mean he exists? Or dose it mean that he is there as he is born from that, that may not exist and then made from that that is more lightly to exist. So in all creation how much of it exists and how much of it is there.

If all of this was made from something that may exist dose that mean the makers of the hammer did not exist and wanted to exist so made the hammer in hope of existing? If then the machine made from the earth that is probable to exist dose that mean something that comes from that is probable to exist? If so then Robbert was probable to exist but this still leaves the question what started that wich dose exist or is this that exists just another non existance and dose the cycle go out forever? Can it go out foreever as some might say that infinate cannot exist but if we don't exist then our existance and belif may be wrong.

If existance dose go on foreever outwards if it can then can it go foreever inwards or at an inwards point stop. If it can stop at an inward's point then it may be able to stop at an outwards point and so then what made that of the very most outwards point and if something made that dose that mean that the verry most outwards point was created by an inner poin and if so dose that mean an inner point could exist as they made an outer point and an outer point made them through time?

If then that an inner point is real dose that not mean Robert or thse who created robert are real and if it dose dose this increace the chance that Robert exists or due to the fact that some how something may have gotten added or may have always been there or may be something else mean that Robert is more or less lightly to exist?

In doing so that is all I think I can say about the chances of his existance but maby beacouse it is based on uncertainties it could be a lie or maby beacouse of uncertainties a lie is defiened wrong if it is defiened wrong then what is a lie if a lie is not to decieve? In my opinion I think I am rite but am uncertian so it may be a lie unless a lie is defined wrong but if a lie is defined wrong then anything could be a lie and i probably personaly thought of effert to state that this may be a lie will be possibly pointless as a lie may be rong and this may not be a lie also also I may or may not be sure of human and all other existance and you may or may not possible feel the same or different or something else?

**In my personal opinion that was a pointless readin and writing exersize**

To go on as an extera note if you read all this you must have a lot of spare time maby more or maby less than be and know there is no way that in your whole life you can avoid a type of lie if you speak as it will direct someone somwhere and as not fact can be 100 true you will be misdirecting them so know this now. YOU ARE A LIAR TOLD BY A LIAR!

en./wiki/Whitelie this information may make it easier or harder or neither or easier and harder to understand or both enjoy!


End file.
